horrible_historiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mardy Mary Queen of Scots
Mardy Mary Queen of Scots is the 71st episode of the ''Horrible Histories'' TV series. It first aired on June 8, 2015. A special episode about Mary, Queen of Scots, starring Jessica Ransom. It follows the young Mary as she stumbles from a young girl in Scotland to queen in France, back to queen in Scotland & finally to Elizabeth I's public enemy number one - with a bit of Queenian Rhapsody thrown in for good measure! Meanwhile, across the world, we meet silver-nosed Danish scientist Tycho Brahe, & Mr. H gives us his unique take on the epic Battle of Lepanto in another History's Craziest Fools. With, of course, our host Rattus to guide the way! Sketches Mary Queen of Scots (Preview) The story so far of Mary, crowned as a baby & forced to flee to France, marrying Francis & becoming Queen. Mary(s) learn the news of Francis' death The five Mary’s live happily in France until the news of Francis’ death reaches them. Wearing ruffs Tudor gentlemen soon learn the rough side to wearing large ruffs. The Great Historical Bake Off The Great Tudor Bake Off Gilbert & Percy cook up some Tudor bread which proves to take some time. Spouse Searcher.hh.tv Mary announces via computer about her return whilst looking for a husband. Tudor Togs (Advertisement) Dress up as your favorite queen; will you choose young & pretty Mary, or will you choose her rival, old & ugly Elizabeth? Bear in mind it’s illegal to dress up as a monarch in the 16th century. Catch Finder.hh.tv Mary looks for another husband via smartphone, & explains what happened to her previous husbands. Historical Restrooms Tudor Toilet When one businessman looks for a toilet, he meets Mr. John Harrington who introduces him to the world's first flushing toilet, which is still in need of a few minor improvements--& perhaps some toilet paper! Amazing Scientists Tycho Brahe Brian meets Tycho Brahe from the Tudor era, who amazes him with Tudor Science… & his apparent pet elf!. Matrimonarchy.hh.tv Mary again looks for another royal husband via tablet to help in her future conquest of England. History's Craziest Fools The Battle of Lepanto Mr. H takes a look at The Battle of Lepanto, 1571, where the Ottomans start a dance-off, & fire fruit! Song Parody of "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen Mary Queen of Scots stands on trial, accused on treason, & tries to sing about her side of the story – but in a court with Walsingham & other English men, proving her innocence proves difficult, & although she doesn’t want too, Queen Elizabeth I feels she must sign Mary’s death warrant. Chatty Deaths Mary, Queen of Scots Mary compares her life with Elizabeth I, & it seems that Mary’s enemy was better off than she was! Cast Sketch Categorization Notes External Links *Series 6, Episode 4 at Horrible Histories TV Category:Horrible Histories Category:Horrible Histories 2009-2011 TV Series Category:Series 6 of Horrible Histories Category:Specials Category:Terrible Tudors (Sketches) Category:Potty Pioneers (Sketches)